Less Then Three
by Kiaooftheblade
Summary: Pearl receives a strange message from Amethyst. Pearlmethyst


I don't own Steven Universe in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Feeling a small vibration and hearing a chime, Pearl stopped and brought a hand up to her gem, summoning forth a cell phone. She couldn't remember exactly why, but Steven had insisted that all of the Gems get them, and much to her surprise, they had proved quite useful for the Gems to stay in contact when they got separated on missions.

The front screen displayed the message '1 New Message From Amethyst'. With a sigh, she flipped the phone open and pressed a button opening the text messages. She stared at the message for a long moment, trying to figure out what it meant, when she heard the front door to the house open and a familiar voice call out "Hi Pearl!"

"Hello Steven," she replied without looking away from the phone.

"What are you looking at?" Steven asked walking over to her, "Did someone send you a cool picture?"

"No. It's a text message," she replied, "I'm not quite sure what it means though. It seems to be a code of some kind."

"Can I see? Maybe I can figure it out!"

Pearl chuckled softly and handed the phone to Steven, saying, "Sure, go ahead."

The message on the screen was very short, containing no words, but rather two symbols, reading '‹3'. It took Steven only a couple of seconds to know what it was.

"It's a heart," he said, handing Pearl her phone back.

"A… heart?"

Pearl brought the phone close to her face and squinted at the screen.

"I… um… I'm not seeing it," she said after a second.

"It's on its side," Steven said, "If you turn it over you should be able to see it."

Pearl turned the phone and continued to squint for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm just not seeing it Steven."

"Um, hang on a second," Steven said and rushed over to the bookcase. He rummaged around for a few seconds before sitting down at the table with a pencil and a piece of paper and drew a large heart.

"Okay, so if take this heart and turn it on its side," he said turning the paper, "It looks like the one on your phone."

"Oh, now I see!" Pearl said, her eyes growing wide, "When you said 'heart', I kept picturing this in my mind."

As she spoke, a holographic image of a human heart appeared from her gem.

"But this," she said picking up the piece of paper, "This is a completely different sort of heart."

"Uh, yeah, completely different," Steven said.

"Now then Steven, unless I'm mistaken, aren't these kinds of hearts used by humans to symbolize love?"

"Yeah, there everywhere on like Valentines Day and stuff," Steven replied nodding vigorously.

"Then, what would it mean if someone was sent one of these hearts as a text message?"

"It usually means that whoever sent you the message loves you."

"I see," Pearl said looking back down at her phone.

"Hey, who sent you that message anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh, um, I don't know. I didn't recognize the number," Pearl said a little nervously.

"A wrong number huh? You should probably just ignore it then."

"Hmm, yes. I'll do that. Thank you for your help Steven."

"No problem Pearl."

"If you'll excuse me now," Pearl said as she began walking over towards the temple door, "I have some things I need to do. I'll see you later Steven."

"Sure thing! See you later Pearl!" Steven called after her as the door shut behind her.

With a sigh, Pearl leaned back against the now solid wall, clutching her phone to her chest.

"Amethyst… Loves me?" she said to herself, "That can't really be true, can it? She's probably just playing a prank on me. Yes that must be it."

Pearl looked at the pillars of water that made up her room, her gaze shifting down to the chasm below.

"I should go down there and talk to her about this."

In one swift movement, she put her phone back into her gem and dove into the water, the current pulling her down. She swam straight down for a few seconds before the surface came into view. She broke through and found herself in one the many pools of water within Amethysts room.

"Now then," she said to herself as she stepped onto the shore and looked around, "Where is she?"

She took a quick look around the room and spotted the Gem in question a little ways away. She was lying on her back in a pile of junk, holding her phone up above her face, tapping at the screen. Pearl took in a breath and walked over to her.

"Hello Amethyst," Pearl said.

Amethyst jumped slightly and rolled over, surprised the taller gems sudden appearance.

"Pearl! Hey! Wha… What are you doing here?" Amethyst nervously stammered.

"I received a rather… interesting text message just a few minutes ago," Pearl responded.

"Oh… yeah?" Amethyst said, cheeks growing deep purple, "Good… Good for you, I guess? Why… Why are you telling me?"

"Because the message came from you, Amethyst."

"Oh, yeah, ok. Right. Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

Pearl sighed and shook her head slightly, placing a hand on her forehead as she did.

"Would you like to explain why you sent me a text message of a heart? A message that, as Steven explained to me, represents someone having romantic feelings for someone else?"

"Uh, well, um… I, uh… You see…" Amethyst nervously stammered, looking down, her blush intensifying.

"Well?" Pearl asked somewhat sternly.

"It's because I like you Pearl!" Amethyst blurted out, then covered her mouth.

Pearls eyes went wide and she took a step back.

"You… You…" she stammered, unsure what to do or say.

Amethyst let out a small sigh and nodded.

"I like you Pearl. I really, really do," she said.

"This isn't a… joke, right?" Pearl asked, "You're not playing a prank on me, are you?"

"No!" Amethyst shouted, sounding a little offended, and stood up, "I would never joke about something like this!"

The two Gems stood there for a long moment, staring at each other, neither making a sound. Slowly, Pearl stepped forward and knelt down so that she was face to face with Amethyst and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. The two slowly leaned towards one another and met in a kiss. They held it for a long moment before pulling away and looking into one another's eyes.

"I feel that same way," Pearl said softly with a smile.

Amethyst smiled and pulled Pearl towards her, kissing her again.

* * *

Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a nice review!


End file.
